User talk:TheKnightOfOyashiro
Test Yes hello I am here for the welcome template. ;P 05:50, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Attempt 2: Using Account TSTwhirled (talk) 05:59, March 17, 2014 (UTC) RE: DMRs Don't assume what you don't know. They are considered their own class in BF4. look. 18:23, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Yuri PDWs are a different class of weapons made up of submachine guns and carbines. Not much different from the DMR class in BF4 which are made up of semiautomatic sniper rifles. -- 18:32, March 17, 2014 (UTC) I agree. -- 18:38, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Incomplete Yuri, many pages under construction are not incomplete. In fact they shouldnt be under construction, such as the Sniper Rifle page. So if its obvious it doesnt need any more info but its under construction, just remove it. -- 19:02, March 17, 2014 (UTC) :No info to add on the Sniper rifle page at all. How can you consider that an incomplete. Remember that it is technically a disambiguation page as well. -- 19:09, March 17, 2014 (UTC) :Wilco though i would rather you left the nav boxes alone, however. -- 19:15, March 17, 2014 (UTC) A page isn't "complete" until it's silver/gold? There's certainly a middle ground between "Incomplete" pages (pages that do not have enough info to cover the subject) and Silver/gold, which are especially good pages. Otherwise, we'd be sticking "incomplete" to 95% of our articles, instead of focusing on the ones that really need expansion/rewriting. Although, I do agree Sniper Rifle is not a good-looking page. 19:13, March 17, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry for misreading, but that is how it sounded. 19:19, March 17, 2014 (UTC) What about bronze star arrow?-- Hyperborrean22Talk 19:16, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Velocity How is it not true? 42 uses hitscan. I've played 42. I've looked at stat numbers for BC2 (denkirson or whatever, where we got BC2 damage numbers from.) It says there that all bullets use identical velocity at 600 (m/s). 1. That's what I meant about FB1 games, that all small arms use identical velocity. Obviously not vehicle cannons. 2. I know 2 and 2142 use actual projectiles, but are you sure that includes 1942? I've played it and it seems more like HS. 21:30, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Re And what template may you be refering to -- 03:52, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Hot damn Quite an editing spree, Yuri! Haha. 07:23, March 20, 2014 (UTC) From Their Website ARES-16 AMG-2 (from their name, ARES DEFENSE), 16 probably derived from M-16 (US mil designation of the AR-15), AMG-2 (Assault Machine Gun). Their Website. Google led me to this answer as to where this name comes from. 22:52, March 22, 2014 (UTC) hello I don't mean to peak and pry but what 'cha doin'? i'm in chat now if you want to talk-- Hyperborrean22Talk 08:34, March 23, 2014 (UTC) BC Overhaul Forum:Bad Company Series Overhaul - Repurposed -- 03:56, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Sorry If I may ask, how did you find out about it? I thought the page was done and so no one would see it. (I understand that still doesn't make it acceptable but I would like to know)-- Hyperborrean22Talk 18:26, March 24, 2014 (UTC) hhhmmm... I'm not going to drag it on... Don't worry Yuri. I promise I won't do it again. Just a bit of harmless fun on my end. Besides, it's not like anyone reading the article purely for information will have seen it (unless they had been reading the code for whatever peculiar reason...)-- Hyperborrean22Talk 18:51, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Re: Have to go at the moment, apologies. I'll probably be on later this afternoon. 19:10, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Chat has crashed At least for me. It's actually beneficial as I need to do some work, have a nice night Yuri!-- Hyperborrean22Talk 19:47, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Continuing Chat Since Wiki is being dumb: I quote from you: "and you said (btw awy isnt a good person to ask about anything)" - -- 20:24, March 24, 2014 (UTC) No i wont hold it against you as the picture hyper showed me was out of context. As for steam i have sent requests before to no avail. On top of that i doubt it would work for mobile. -- 20:50, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Knife page Isn't saying what each knife is IRL comparable to the IRL first paragraph on every weapon, vehicle, and gadget page? It's just in a different place on the page due to how the Knife page is set up. 03:38, March 25, 2014 (UTC) :I don't think it's quite the same as putting IRL in the main body of articles, which of course would be unacceptable and a mess. That's because each model of weapon/vehicle/gadget has a separate page, while knives don't. :But I see what you're saying, and yeah some knives don't have a specific IRL model. People just may be interested in the IRL counterpart when applicable, just like we have on other pages. But it's fine with me either way. 03:48, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I do see your point. Hmm. 03:58, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Blog Favor As i cannot copy and paste text on my phone, can you make a news blog with these patch notes for BF4? Maybe update pages accordingly as well. -- 17:16, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: Tabbers Alright, I'll stop using them in the future. Apologies for any issues they may have caused. There have been issues with me using them before, do we have a policy on tabbers that I seem to be missing? -- 23:10, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Not to question your judgement but why? what was wrong with it?-- Hyperborrean22Talk 19:11, March 27, 2014 (UTC) sorry, never gave an example. http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Awyman13/Dragon%27s_Teeth_and_Final_Stand_Leaked now why?-- Hyperborrean22Talk 19:13, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Blog BF:Leak details we not host leaked content. Now if you consider an external link a form of hosting then it shall be removed. The purpose of the blog is to report it has been leaked and that any content added as a result will be removed on sight with perpetrators reprimanded. -- 19:41, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :I have fixed the blog and I suggest we clarify better in BF:LEAK to avoid future problems. -- 19:45, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Anon I dont need to speak to him over it. If he doesnt want to listen to me or go find for himself thats his problem. I made a blog over the topic the day it happened so I know my shit. -- 03:46, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :Believe me I would but Apple is terrible and causes my phone to freeze everytime I try to go to a page's history, a users contribution page, or an Anon page. Fucking iOS7.1! -- 04:16, March 28, 2014 (UTC) re: What are you talking about? I was just following the format on other pages Yuri. eg: http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/SCAR-H#References-- Hyperborrean22Talk 18:22, March 28, 2014 (UTC) I'll get to work-- Hyperborrean22Talk 18:22, March 28, 2014 (UTC) This a reference or...? -- Hyperborrean22Talk 18:28, March 28, 2014 (UTC) not true good sir. Some headers just go and have nothing more thus creating no errors.-- Hyperborrean22Talk 18:36, March 28, 2014 (UTC) strange. anyway, I'm hunting them down right now. They won't survive by Friday next week (I have other thing to do once I finish the AR sweep)-- Hyperborrean22Talk 18:41, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Chat? 21:07, March 28, 2014 (UTC) 1942,Soundtrack Now all we need is the Battlefield 1942: Original Soundtrack....... -- 20:13, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Working on it right now, should be done later today. - 20:42, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Theme Issue Yuri we have a problem. CODW decided to make their theme noticeably similar to ours. Since today is April 1st they also added some dumb things to it but it looks like theyre keeping the theme. -- 23:32, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :Wiki Skin Revamp. They it was pure coincidence but i dont buy it. -- 23:41, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Re Those are subpages. What else would you add? "Collectibles of Battlefield: Bad Company"? Then it would be the sole page in the category. -- 04:12, April 5, 2014 (UTC) :Aside from those i really havent -- 04:31, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Chat You good for some chat? Need to speak about a few things -- 01:08, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: What joke? :Was not a joke. Unproductive to go around and adding two cents on how no one likes a gamemode -- 11:54, April 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Actually it's a talk page (not a main article) and it has been done a few times in the past. Also there is no rule that says you can't add your opinion on a talk page. I declare your right of giving him a warning null.-- ''Slopijoe''''Heil dir im Siegerkranz'' 12:35, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Your Comment The batman pic was a little excessive. -- 02:38, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: Since I never saw you on steam Thanks Yuri! Really appreiciate that. Character pages What's this superseded thing? I would check myself but my computer says "oh you wanted THAT page ok well wait nonono we cant do that too much stuff" also why is one of your user rights "goddess of creampuffs" 16:07, April 13, 2014 (UTC) ... Is personal attacks/name-calling really how we should treat other users, as admins? Hyper may cause some problems, but he's not a troll/vandal/flamer. Any problems caused by users on the wiki are dealt with easily enough, it's not as if it takes a lot of work and stress to warn/block people. This just seems like a good way to drive away any user that ever does a single thing to anger you. If AEAE, why should we be so condescending? 16:49, April 16, 2014 (UTC) I freaking know that he is at times pretentious, annoying, and sometimes causes trouble. I deal with it too. I sure as hell don't support that behavior. But do you expect all users to be perfect? Do you forget that people with imperfect behavior have contributed a lot of editing, and to this community? Why are you so above everyone else? :There's just gotta be a better approach than name-calling, something I'm pretty sure is against our own rules, and that users other than yourself would be warned/blocked for. 17:19, April 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Whatever you want to call it. I don't like the crap he's caused either. But that's not an acceptable way to treat people, and is just unprofessional and insulting to real people who aren't simple trolls. 17:30, April 16, 2014 (UTC) :::Yes, someone causes trouble, you warn/block. Good. I know you're by-the-book about it, and I respect that. My only real issue is why you aren't 'civil' about it. Sure, we should warn and block those who cause trouble, but I see no good reason why admins should resort to insults instead of just dealing justice. 17:43, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Be civil to a rude and threatened an editor is pure nonsense. A2A you clearly have no idea who you were messing with. Because you cuddled him ect. Congrats your not suppressing his actions your encouraging him because your doing nothing.-- ''Slopijoe''''Heil dir im Siegerkranz'' 17:54, April 16, 2014 (UTC) I know I've been too lenient, and I'm sorry. But AFIAK, I haven't actively encouraged him to cause trouble. I know exactly who I'm "messing with", I didn't first come to this wiki yesterday. Saying that someone is pretentious and rude is expressing a fact. Calling someone "dick" or "shit" is unneccessarily resorting to insults. (You could say it's stating a fact, but you know it's unneeded.) Even though he "threatened" you, hell you can just block him. Where in the rules does it say that admins should be uncivil? 18:05, April 16, 2014 (UTC) :Whatever your "norm" is, we have a civility policy that everyone is supposed to abide by. I'm not "personally offended", I'm just talking about our rules. That's all I'm saying. 18:12, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Wow this is the fucking internet. There's no limit how much I can say fuck or shit. Also I'm pretty sure there's a no flame towards someone rule. That's just nonexistent. If it was enforced we would have all the admin banned.-- ''Slopijoe''''Heil dir im Siegerkranz'' 18:17, April 16, 2014 (UTC) :I never said "don't cuss on the internet". I could care less about that. I was just referring to warning users in an administrative capacity, that's all. I apologize if I came off the wrong way. 18:28, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Page Worthy? The Secretary of Defense, codenamed Gauntlet, is a character in CTW. Shall a page me made? -- 21:28, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Just wanted to give you a heads up that I'm replacing a few videos on this community that will be expiring with other versions from our premium library. Thanks. Peter 18:04, April 24, 2014 (UTC) CSS Woes I cant edit CSS either. It just comes up as a text file page. -- 01:57, April 25, 2014 (UTC) :I check over at the Space Dandy Wiki and the CSS is fine. Following that I rechecked ours and found that was also working again. -- 03:41, April 25, 2014 (UTC) :Did you reach CSS though the Admin dashboard? -- 03:57, April 25, 2014 (UTC) I'm not the best person to answer this for you. I will pass your inquiry along however and somebody else more informed on this should be able to provide an answer for you. Cheers. Peter 16:05, April 25, 2014 (UTC) :Same for me, comes up as the page's source code. 16:36, April 25, 2014 (UTC) ::We started to investigate this (I was able to see it on a few other communities) but the issue seems to have cleared up. I can see MediaWiki:Wikia.css just fine everywhere now, including here. If you see this again, or to report any other bugs in the future, please use to notify Wikia staff. Thanks! BertH (help forum | blog) 00:05, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Chat 01:24, April 27, 2014 (UTC) BF4 Category I noticed the BF4 Category is completely empty while others like the BC2 category are full of stuff. I take it you plan to change that? -- 01:29, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Noted 01:32, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Gamemode Categories Many gamemode cateogories, such as "Gamemodes of Battlefield 3" are either incomplete or not created (but still listed as categories). Should we either complete them or remove them? 02:29, April 27, 2014 (UTC) BF Concepts We have many BF concept pages like sprint, etc. Shall we have pages for Peeking Over Cover as well as Vehicle Disable? Thoughts? -- 02:53, April 30, 2014 (UTC) :Vehicle Disable aswell or is it already in a place I am forgetting about? -- 03:44, April 30, 2014 (UTC) :May I suggest separating the page and putting it under Vehicle Health? A soldier and tank are different after all as is how they take damage. -- 04:18, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Hi Thank you for eliminating the spam bastard. -- 11:34, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :Yuri the Canadits for Deletion category has 77 members because of that idiot, you didnt fix them. I would do it but im largely useless due to my phone freezing whenever I try to look at history pages. -- 11:53, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :That was before I went to investigate how he messed up all those pages. Turns out you forgot to undo his revision on the level infobox template. -- 19:34, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Ive gotten COD4 to block that user across all Wikis. -- 16:42, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Oh You beat me to that vandal. CURSE MY DAMN IPHONE! 02:52, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Re:Block Np :). — Jr Mime (talk) 00:11, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Monthly Poll Think you could update the Mothly Poll. Its two months old at this point. 00:33, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Re Same -- 19:41, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :Now that you said you that, why not merge the 1x scope pages? Theyre all essential the same and would remain stubs anyway. -- 22:12, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :No point in having a page for identical abilities that only differ in name. Should we make a page for every single weapon variant? How about all the M16 variants? Nope. -- 23:32, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Chat -- 19:52, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Auto Injector They are the SAME THING. They function they exact same way. They only differ in name. 21:25, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Potential E3 Questions Hey there Hanyuu! My name’s Mike and I’m with Wikia’s gaming ComDev team. Just wanted to say hi and ask you a quick question about E3. As you might know, E3 is one of the biggest game conventions of the year, and it’s right around the corner. We may have the opportunity ahead of the show to interview some folks from EA, and would love to ask them any questions about any potential upcoming Battlefield games that you or the other admins may have. Here’s an example of a community interview we’ve done before: http://xcom.wikia.com/wiki/File:Expert_Showcase_Special_Edition_-_XCOM_Enemy_Within We really like letting Wikia communities ask the questions, because they’re very knowledgeable about their game of choice, and ask extremely in-depth questions that regular news outlets don’t. If this sounds like something you’d be interested in doing, feel free to submit any questions you have here, or directly to me at mgrimm@wikia-inc.com Hope to hear back from you soon, and thanks again for all your edits & contributions to Battlefield Wiki! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:13, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Ask EA You want us to just make s forum to gather community questions to submit to Wikia? -- 04:01, May 9, 2014 (UTC) MTN55 Every link on the wiki referring to the MTN55 used the URL "Motion Sensor", now you've got those links leading to a disambig instead. 20:31, May 12, 2014 (UTC) :Alright. 20:36, May 12, 2014 (UTC) :I know you don't want (Disambiguation), but if you're going to put things like (Kit) or (Battlefield 4) to clarify a page's subject, why couldn't we have (Disambig) in a few cases, like Medic and Bomb, to separate the dis from the main subject, because there was a single specific article with each of those names? 20:52, May 12, 2014 (UTC) ::I agree with your reasoning in renaming the disambigs, it's a good idea. I think in a few cases with no direct name overlap (Medic, Bomb, possibly Motion Sensor), the main pages would have no ( ), and would additionally link to a disambig. Would that be alright? 21:05, May 12, 2014 (UTC) :::True, but in 3/4 games (P4F, BC2, and BF4), it's called simply "Motion Sensor". That's a majority. We could have Motion Sensor RD to MTN-55 (or vice-versa), and have that page link to disambig. 21:11, May 12, 2014 (UTC) I agree, Motion Sensor RD to MTN-55 it is. 21:18, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: Understood. Normally I just leave a non-warning message, which I did fail to do today. 00:50, May 15, 2014 (UTC) :"you and awy"? I generally leave notices as well. -- 01:46, May 15, 2014 (UTC) :Wow thanks for that bit of confidence in my administration. -- 01:54, May 15, 2014 (UTC) :How about you find me an example and we'll go from there. -- 02:03, May 15, 2014 (UTC) :Example 1 - The guy had made a blog completely unrelated to BF, in fact I believe it was for modeling or something. In any case it was made for the sole purpose to talk about that. :Example 2 - The guy kept uploading videos to the Wiki meant for promotion and was adding them to pages. I warned him and he kept on doing it until PLR blocked him. -- 02:31, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Addon Category Candidates Wouldnt you say the addons of BC2 and 2142 warrant a category? -- 06:37, May 15, 2014 (UTC) :What would Premium and kit shortcuts fall under? -- 06:47, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Suggestion May I suggest a creation of an "Only In Battlefield" subcategory of "Trailers of Battlefield 4"? 19:41, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Main Page Slider Tell me. Does the MP slider always appear for you when you visit the page because that is rarely the case for me. 20:48, May 20, 2014 (UTC)